A Remedy For Your Sickness, Baby
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Shaking his head Naruto grabs Sasuke by the chin and, smiling, says: "No, you want me. You want me so badly it's not funny anymore," before kissing him.


_**A Remedy For Your Sickness, Baby**_

**Disclaimer: **Oh please, I don't own, Naruto. I don't want to.

**Warning(s)**: It's slightly sexy, but not _outright porn. OOC_ and bordering on something that could be freely _interpreted as somewhat crack. _If anything, I'd see this fic as a sort of headcanon, of what I wish Naruto would do rather than following Sasuke around like a love-struck shoujo heroine. A bit hastily edited.

**A/N:**

No, I'm not coming back to this fandom, just wrapping up a few loose threads and actually want to use this fic as an opportunity to pimp another. I co-wrote a _looong_ Suzaku/Lelouch PWP fic with the marvellous **Cat In My Fridge**, which - should - get a bit more love. So, if you're like, familiar with the fandom and don't mind guys in drag (XD), then give it a read? It's under my favourites and is - fittingly, I'd say - entitled _Ashford Boners._

Um, yeah. If not, then you can just enjoy _this_. All feedback appreciated.

...

1.

_(idon'twantyoutobeaghost -livingdeadboy)_

"Why did you let me save you? Why huh-" Naruto is saying, his voice cracking under the strain of having spoken for too long, of always being the one who fills the silences,"if you're going to be like this-"

Sasuke is still staring off into space, his pale features even whiter than white in this blasted room. His eyes are hollow, dark eyes revealing no emotion other than -

_total detachment._

Like he's already dead, rotting in some unmarked grave like his brother, and merely waiting for someone to be merciful and kill him.

_Do you want me to kill you? Do you really want to die this badly?_

Naruto slams a fist against the wall, and there's emotion in those dark eyes, and Sasuke flinches. Not so dead, after all.

"Leave me alone." Those are the first words Sasuke has spoken to Naruto ever since he returned. Actually, those are the first words Naruto has heard coming out of Sasuke's mouth that aren't a threat, aren't spiteful but simply hollow, nearly sad. "It's not that I allowed you to save me, you wanted to."

And Naruto sees, for the first time, as Sasuke stares at him, that his eyes are no longer detached, but revealing raw pain and fear – of being alive, of no longer being allowed to use vengeance as an excuse for his entire existence – that (underneath his hero worship, his idealising, his utter and blind adoration Sasuke is just a fucked up, scared little boy.

And still, Naruto wants him. Enough that he kisses him (he doesn't really know why he's doing it, it's probably a mixture of stupid spontaneity and the dim notion that if he does it, Sasuke will maybe snap out of his trance-like state).

Don't kisses have the same effect on sleeping princesses?

Sasuke, however, freezes, his hands suddenly gripping Naruto's chest and pushing, pushing away, and Naruto has to stop the kiss, not because Sasuke can hurt him, but because he needs to see the other's face, needs to know if his little plan worked -

"_What the fuck_, Naruto?"

Sasuke looks horrified, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks and his eyes blazing with fury and Naruto grins all of a sudden.

_Checkmate._

"You're blushing like a girl whose maiden lips have been sullied."

Sasuke, though bereft of his ninja powers, lands a powerful punch against Naruto's face – powerful enough to push Naruto out of his chair. He lands on the floor in an ungracious heap.

But it doesn't matter. At least he's managed to push one of Sasuke's buttons, and Sasuke is no longer simply a -

_dead man walking._

2.

_(letmetouchyou-ijustwantmeltinyou)._

Sasuke avoids Naruto after the little stunt at the hospital, but Naruto doesn't really mind that much. He'll get him sooner or later, cause hey, the world is small, and Konoha even tinier, not making large-scale avoidance possible.

And soon enough the chance of interaction presents itself when Sasuke moves into his new apartment - a shabby affair, but the now really last surviving Uchiha isn't complaining, from what Naruto has heard, but that's because it's not like he's got any other choice but to accept, really.

That's what you get for being a betrayer, who's only still alive thanks to the Freudian excuses for his behaviour Tsunade employed during the trial (not as big an event as everyone had anticipated). Anyhow, Sasuke is alive, stripped of his powers and dignity, but alive and free.

"So, I see you've moved."

Sasuke freezes, he turns around and sees Naruto grinning at him – grin much more impish and less innocent than when he was twelve. But then this isn't the Naruto he once knew. This is a much more confident one, moving with an authority that he's never seen before, and Sasuke feels confused, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage-

_(Naruto's lips were so hot against his)._

"Naruto."

"Nice," Naruto says, inviting himself into the new apartment, "you still remember my name. Thought you'd have forgotten while playing devil's advocate."

He doesn't know why he's being such an ass, but then – ever since he's seen friends die in front of him and tasted the foolishness of his former naivety _(sometimes dreams were dreams; you couldn't always be a Messiah)_ , Naruto thinks that something in him changed. Or maybe he just likes seeing how badly this side of him affects Sasuke.

Because he's never seen Sasuke like this, not during the one year spent with him as a boy, not during the long years of their being enemies. It's interesting, even cute in a way to see -

Sasuke's eyes widen. He's obviously racking his brains for a logical explanation of the sudden shift in power, but not coming up with anything. How could he?

"Naruto, I don't want to deal with this now-" he finally says, his voice firm, though he's shaking and his cheeks are slightly flushed again.

Naruto just wants to kiss him again. Though it's fucked up, considering that their bond is still broken, that both of them have changed, but then again -

_who cares?_

Naruto moves over to where Sasuke is standing, moving closer and closer and then pushes him against the wall. Fast, because Sasuke without his powers is still a formidable opponent.

"No, you'll deal. You can just ignore me – or this." Naruto kisses him again, this time harder, his teeth grinding against Sasuke's bottom lip until the other opens his mouth -

And Naruto pushes his tongue in.

Sasuke doesn't react at once, his body suddenly shivering and mind going blank. He's not used to this, he's never really kissed anyone before, apart from that one time – and even then it was Naruto.

Instinct, however, takes over and he closes his eyes, lets his hands fall to his side and tries to – press his tongue against Naruto's, actually he just does what seems right -

Naruto smiles into the kiss. _God, Sasuke is a bad kisse_r. Then again, focusing too much on revenge does deprive you of the joys of experiencing the wonders of sex.

It's enough for today. He pulls away. "I suggest you practice with a pillow."

And he leaves, grinning to himself as he remembers the thunder-struck expression on Sasuke's face while he said that.

3.

(_yourbodyisonfirebaby-don'thideit)_

After this, Sasuke doesn't quite seem that intent on avoiding him anymore, maybe if only – as a wise man would say – because he's really not got much of a choice.

So, they're talking again. And interacting. Mostly it's Naruto talking, and Sasuke just rolling his eyes. And looking as if he wanted to eat babies and kick puppies.

Sasuke looks like this now too, and it's kind of adorable because he's biting his lips.

"Sasuke, let's _have sex_."

"What?" Sasuke's cheeks are red, this time. And he is not even try to hide the surprise in his voice. He's even stopped mixing his tea. And has driven his fist down the table so harshly that's it shaking now.

Naruto grins smugly. "You heard me."

"What the hell is going on with you, Naruto? First you kiss me, then you do it again and now you're -" Sasuke doesn't finish, choosing to mumble something about this being like sexual harassment.

"It's not. Sexual harassment, that is. You did _kiss me back_ the second time. And," Naruto rises from his chair, "it was only a friendly suggestion – actually I wanted _to help you_."

Sasuke regains his composure and shakes his head. "And what kind of profit would I gain from having sex? With you or anyone?"

Naruto laughs. "God, you're such a prude. Obviously," Naruto walks over to where Sasuke is sitting and and leans down, his breath tickling Sasuke's cheek," sex feels good. I'd know. Really helps with stress. Besides, you want me."

"You believe _that_."

Shaking his head Naruto grabs Sasuke by the chin and, smiling, says: "No, you want me. You want me so badly it's not funny anymore," before kissing him – licking and massaging Sasuke's underlip with his tongue gently.

Sasuke's hands grip Naruto's shoulders, aiming to push him away, but – fuck, Naruto's tongue feels good– and he gasps, unconsciously (or not) granting Naruto access.

And he's kissing back now, better than last time and Naruto chuckles internally (so he did take his advice to heart). It's hot, wet and Naruto feels himself getting excited, wanting to touch Sasuke more. He breaks the kiss, Sasuke protests but his initial protests grow to small moans as Naruto's lips, teeth and breath tease his neck _(kissing, marking and breathing down on sensitive skin)._

His left hand meanwhile start massaging Sasuke's inner thigh, teasing – Sasuke shivers and closes his eyes, forgetting everything, forgetting that he's supposed to fight back-

_"Nnngh, Narut_-" Sasuke gasps. And his eyes snap open when Naruto just stops.

And straightens himself, grinning like a madman. "Sorry, Sasuke. I won't make it that easy for you. I can't always be the one making advances on you. Grows kinda old, you know."

4.

_(Ican'twhathimcanI)_

Sasuke's left alone, shocked as Naruto closes the door.

He's _hard._

More so, he's terribly confused.

_This new Naruto - or was Naruto always this cocky? - is headache-inducing_, Sasuke thinks as he rubs his temples and tries to ignore the erection plaguing him.

He's supposed to be thinking about the past, damning his current existence but Sasuke finds that his thoughts are full of Naruto-

_(his mouth, his smile, his dreams, the village he loves, the friends he so fiercely wants to protect)_

And then he starts laughing because he realises that, even if he hoped not to get infected by Naruto's optimism and outlook on life, he's already started to hope. He hasn't thought about his dead family ever since Naruto first kissed him.  
_  
(they are still there, though. Just no longer as persistent before)._

Naruto is right. He wants Naruto and not just because he's good at kissing.

But, right now, as Sasuke touches himself, it's the kissing that he really thinks about and Naruto pressing against him - so close.

_(NarutoNarutoNaruto)._

5.

_(thecurtainsfalling)._

This time Sasuke seeks Naruto out. And he grins, because he's the last person Naruto is expecting as he opens the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Take responsibility, you fool."

Naruto, no longer as stupid as he used to be as a kid, smiles. "For what, Sasuke? You have to be more _particular_."

_Damn pervert,_ Sasuke thinks and rolls his eyes. "For saving me, for forcing me to live, for giving me hope. For making me want you-"

Naruto's no longer grinning. "Woahwoahwoah, Sasuke. Wait. Are you running a fever?"

He places a hand on Sasuke's forehead. "No, you're not hot."

_Hmm. Interesting_. Naruto knows that he's good at making people want him, but he wasn't expecting such a reaction from Sasuke. He thought he'd need to play around more until he got Sasuke to make a love confession of sorts. But it doesn't matter.

"Well, are you gonna make me wait or what, Naruto?" Sasuke says, angered that Naruto is staring at him like some Capital Doofus. "Be a man."

Naruto shakes his head and pulls Sasuke by the arm - and straight into his apartment. "No, I won't make you wait. In fact, I'll show just how _manly_ I can be."

(And he would, he most definitely would.)

...


End file.
